Harry Potter and Twisting of Truths
by EggFriedReus
Summary: Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry doesn't go to Harry's liking as darkness is unfurled at every corner and truths are bent at the arm. !PowerfulHarry !SmartHarry
1. The Riddles in the walls

**A/N I own nothing and no [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅5̲̅)̲̅$̲̅] is earned through these writings.**

Little Hangleton, England

Moon-rays illustrated deep shadows along the light-struck grass. A black void of colour coated the sky only filled with the soft, slight shimmer of surreal stars; sprinkled across vague emptiness. The village below was empty - except the 6 dingy cottages lining the twisted path up to the decrepit castle-esque manor. Twisted panels of wood bent and broke in ways thought impossible; if it wasn't so eerie and frightening it would be rather magical and a revelation as to how the wood had been moulded: the grotesque shapes casting ever so slight shadows on the splintered porch.

Faded golden writing once indicated the owners of the manor - the forgotten Riddle line. The eccentric manor was littered with interesting relics of past times past down through generations however none were of use to the muggles nearby: the non magic folk who lived in the village and on the grounds. Only two knew of the true meaning to this house - Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort, the most powerful Wizards of their day - respected and feared - unchallenged and powerful - wise and Insane.

What truly happened inside these walls was hidden by folk tales, lies and half truths. The only truth being members of the Riddle family were murdered in cold blood. However that is the end of the tales... The eldest son, Tom Riddle, had killed his family using the Wizards curse - Avada Kedavra. It left no mark and had stumped the Muggle police leaving them to conclude that the death was unexplained. Wizards knew however; the hidden world far more developed and yet so far behind - the magical world knew how these people had been killed - they had their very life ripped through their ribcage. Those murders all happened many years ago: 50 to be exact, 1934...

The killing curse did in-fact leave a mark - it was the ever so slightly pushed out bottom rib - for this was where the life force escaped from - and as it was usually used in families and individuals, people thought the rib cage was purely genetic.

The prime suspect in the murder was the Riddles' gardener, Frank Bryce, a Muggle man reportedly not payed very well and in revenge; for mistrust and overuse, he killed them. It didn't stick in court and charges fell. Bryce was never trusted by the other muggles though - they now stayed away from his little hut on the Riddle grounds. They always believed he had killed them but couldn't prove it.

Even so, Frank stubbornly repeated, again and again, that he was innocent, and that the only person he had seen near the house on the day of the Riddles' deaths had been a teenage boy.

Tom Riddle - even though he didn't know it

Frank Bryce has remained the caretaker for the Riddle house for the past fifty years. He had given up the garden after it fell into disrepair over an overly hot summer in 73'.

**XxXxXxX**

"Uhg, bloody kids..." Frank moaned as he swung open his door. the warm August breeze insulated under the puffer coat he wore. Trudging through the sloshy unkempt mud outside his fended off hut was quite the ordeal his creaking bones aching at the strain.

Bryce ventured up the stone scattered path, through the moldering wood door and crept up the rickety old stairs. Stealthily making his way along the unlit corridor was easy - perfected after meddling kids who waltzed into the manor. The sight of a snake tail slithering round the corridor ahead gave him quite the start. Slight murmurs echoed lightly across the peeling paint and the fading walls. "My lord, are you still hungry? There isn't much left..."

One peculiar, high, cold voice replied - seeming to piece the soul - yet somehow recognisable. "Where is Nagini?" The jabbering idiot replied

"She has just arrived my lord." Emanating from the ajar door was a wheezing cough followed by a comment leaking malevolence.

"How goes the plan Wormtail." Frank nestled closer and further into the wall sticking out his good ear to try and hear properly.

"My lord, if you require a body sooner, then perhaps using Potter is the wrong route. He is too guarded my lord." Bryce had heard of 4 people now and with the manner they were talking of them 3 of them were in the room.

"Milk Nagini, Wormtail." Quiet scurrying was heard across the floor

"Yes my lord."

XxXxXxXxX

'Perhaps the boy could not be used - the old man will most certainly be watching out for him. And I don't want a showdown anytime soon.'

"Wormtail call Barty and tell him to pull out of his position as professor at Hogwarts. I will require feeding - the journey was long and tiring."

Frank pushed his back even more against the wall and tilted his head to get a better view of the inside room. A mouse-like man milked a snake and fed the milk to a frail old cloth that seemed to emanate evil intentions. "I will require a week milord, to gather another subject." The large man squeaked out.

"NO, use the auror."

"Yes milord..." The fat man cowered away. The raspy voice spoke again

"It will be after the World Cup - security is too tight for otherwise. The ministry will be on lockdown..."

Frank scuffled back along the corridor - trying to get to the front door - his overly large cane snagged on the skirting board sending him sprawling across the dusty floor.

"My lord, Nagini has seen a Muggle on the floor. Listening!" A bone scraping chuckle was heard before...

"Hopefully it isn't one of my old family members!" He half joked his voice hurting the war veteran Bryce's ears.

**"AVADA KEDAVRA!" **

Bryce's life ended as he realised the man who had just killed him, had also killed his family in **this house! **He was the riddle boy he had see-...

**XxXxXxXxX**

Bursting out of bed, sweat pooling around him, Harry panted heavily as he remembered Voldemort's perspective of the old man's death. No remorse from him wishing for the man to die with all his might. Harry rolled (well more of slipped) out of bed upon his sweat.

"Bloody hell." He muttered scrambling - putting together a piece of paper and a pen - knocking over the items on his desk as he did so. His vague scribbles filled the void of noise in the perfect house in the perfect neighbourhood. His note read:

_Dumbledore,_

_I have just had another vision, Voldemort kills an old caretaker in a old looking manor? He has Malfoy (Lucius) with him.. He's planning something - they mention that **I **am not needed and that they are going to use the Auror..._

_Barty? Is pulling out of his professor position at Hogwarts? I'm guessing he was your latest Dada professor? Hopefully we can discuss this further._

_ All the best, HP._


	2. Letters and Scars

At 9AM that day, after Harry delivered the pen-scribbled note to Dumbledore through Hedwig, Harry bundled down the stairs toward the kitchen table. Upon walking into the kitchen, he noticed Vernon's purple face with his beady, dull, brown eyes tracking Harry across the kitchen as he grabbed a frying pan. "Hello Uncle!" Harry joyously called out, mocking his mere presence in the holy kitchen of the Dursley'

"Don't talk to me, Boy..." The intent of ignorance toward his presence dripping in the words. "I've received a letter, from your freak friend's mother. What's this _World Cup? _She's talking about. The world cup just finished dimwit... Anyway-" Vernon paused for a breath before his rant... "WHAT ARE YOU DOING GIVING **OUR **ADDRESS TO YOUR FREAK FRIENDS!!"

A smirk crept across Harry's face - he had been practising it with Sirius over the Summer. Even Vernon seemed taken aback by it. His anger subsiding into suprise and shock then fear. "It'S mAgIc YoU dImWiT!!!" Harry exclaimed at Vernon's cowering figure. Vernon stopped shouting but still kept asking questions:

"Whats Quidditch?", "Why so many stamps?" And "Why do you have to be so freakish?"

"All right, All right!" Vernon caved in at the freakishness from Harry's answers but tried to stand strong. "You can't go... I'm not letting you bundle off here talking to your freak friend's watching freak sports with other freakish things going on!" Harry's smirk came back...

"Well, Looks like I'll just have to tell my Godfather, you know the _mass murderer. Y'know, I was just about to catch up with him about what was going on round here..."_

**"Fine"**

Harry sauntered off victorius - knicking a piece of bacon and a sandwich from Dudley in the process. Harry ventured up the stairs flinging open his door to see 3 owls meeting in his room.

Hedwig, Harry's actual owl was first. Harry unwrapped the letter she carried whilst absentmindedly tearing a bit of bacon and throwing it at her general direction. "Cheers girl."

_**Harry,**_

_**This vision is quite the revelation - I have already received the resignation from 'Barty' or as I knew him to be Alastor (Mad-Eye Moody.) He's an auror; I haven't heard from him in a while, so I think he is the auror Voldermort and Lucius were talking about. Did you over hear anything about a ritual? I think I know what Tom is doing. If so, I must alert the Minister and proper authorities so we can deal with this properly. **_

_**Yours Sincerly.**_

_**A.P.W.B.D**_

Harry read the entire letter before quickly scribbling another note to his professor.

**Professor,**

**I think the pompous git mentioned something about 'A new body' to Voldermort. I have come to a conclusion myself. Check 'pro ritualibus in auruginem' By T.M.V - I have researched it specifically for this topic - I believe it's on page 394!**

**H.P**

One letter down out of three, Harry sent off Hedwig with Dumbledore's letter - to deliver specifically to him. To avoid any informational outbreak problems. Unstrapping the second letter from Ron's owl 'Pig' as he had so learnt was rather tricky - as the bird seemed jumpy at touch.

_**Harry, **_

_**Hi. Its Ron, we should be able to pick you up tomorrow at 5pm - we could do 10pm today if you send your owl quick enough! I don't doubt you wanna get away rather quickly! 'Mione is already here, at The Burrow I mean. AND has brought that devil-some cat. Have fun somehow whilst we come get you.**_

_**Ya mate, Ron.**_

Harry had closed his eyes in humor as he read Ron's letter. Most likely 'Mione had been peering over Ron's shoulder as he wrote - making sure he put the right things. Brilliant she was.

_**Ron, **_

_**Sounds amazing mate, 10PM would be better - I wonder how long you and 'Mione would last in Hell. Probably a few minutes. Make sure to try and be Muggle about things - you know my relatives. I can't obliviate them it's an auror level spell! **_

_**ALRIGHT SORRY MIONE!**_

_**I'm not gonna obliviate them (yet!) Same can't be said for you though. Hehe..**_

_**H.**_

Harry eyed his handiwork with a pen. 'Should get the point across.' Harry reasoned with the voice inside his head. Sending off that owl as well left Harry with probably one of the most rundown owls he had ever seen. "**Sirius!**" Harry jumped for joy - knowing he was okay was one of the best feelings he knew.

_**HEY PUP!!**_

_**How you doing kiddo? Hope your alright. **_

_**Siriusly.**_

_**I worry!**_

_**Nevermind the jokes they must be Lupin you round the bend! Alright I'll stop. Snivellusly! Alright you got me there... **__**No I've caught wind, no not literally, that the tri-wizard-tournament is taking place this year.**_

_**Keep in mind.**_

_**DO. NOT. ENTER. **__**(Please)**_

_**The ammount of things that go wrong in that tournament is crazy. I couldn't lose you Pup - and neither could Remus, not after James. **_

_**Ps. On a bit of a side note, heard you were quite the cook. Just make sure when picking up hot things you always use the 'prongs'**_

_**S.O.B**_

_Harry's vision clouded by tears of happiness soon cleared as he began to write his final note for that day. _

_**Snuffles, **_

_**Don't plan on entering, if I do I think we both know it's to do with slit nose. Nothing else would explain it. Next letter I'll explain my nightmare - it's rather in depth.**_

_**Prongslet.**_

_Harry strapped the letter to the shabby rundown owl, it was tiny and scrawny but did the job well enough. It reminded Harry of Errol..._


	3. A little pick-me-up

Things were tense till nightfall - Harry had informed the Dursleys of the Weasley's new arrival time and he thought he had heard Vernon mutter - "The sooner, the better."

XxXxXxXxX

Zooming around in the Burrow's garden was amazing. Ron was chasing a watermelon through the air that had been chucked at him by Fred. That's when he was hit by an owl. Ron crashed down into the dirt below where he readjusted his shirt before unwrapping the letter tied to the owls leg - reading Harry's letter was rather crazy. He'd have to tell his parents that Harry had chosen to come to the Burrow at 10PM instead...

XxXxXxXxX

At 10pm, a rather robotic knock landed upon the door to number 4 Privet Drive. Harry swung open the door to be greeted by Mr Weasley in his ministry clothes, trying to look like a Muggle. Fred and George bundled in behind him.

"Hey Harr-"

"-Y long time,"

"No see."

"Old budd-"

"-y, old pal!!"

Harry succumbed to Gred and Feorge and laughed out loud for the first time that summer. "AH, my favourite set of twins!" Fred and George beamed at the compliment. As the twins edged their way into the house, Harry turned back to the door to be impacted by a messy set of curly hair into his chest. "Oh, hey." Harry exclaimed joyously. "Didn't see you there!" Harry continued trying to drain comedy out of the situation. He could tell he was successful as Hermione thumped him on the arm for 'being a prat!' Harry only smirked.

Vernon sat in the corner squinting at the group 'menacingly'. Fred had soon grabbed Harry's trunk and had thrown it into the ministry car outside when George 'dropped' a set of Wahcky Weasly Work-in-progresses. Dudley was quick to the scene; nicking the treats before George could stop him. Soon after, Dudley's tounge began to inexplicably grow at an alarming rate! To the point Dudley started chocking. Edging his way to the door, Harry whispered to the twins "So that's what happens when he tries to take 7 inches!" Promptly exploding with laughter was quite the queue to leave - which they did at a record time.

Harry, Fred and George had already dashed when a confused Hermione and a bewildered Arthur left the house as well. Clambering into the two ministry cars, Harry explained his summer to anyone that listened - the rather plain boringness, apart from the bits of homework he had and his new workout routine.

Harry quickly realised as a smart kid that he would probably be prophesied to take down the dark bastard that killed his parents and so used that to drive him. He used it as a reason to get up everyday at the crack of dawn and run till he felt death crawl at him. Something Lupin had said last year was sticking with him - "Dont waste them."

**XxXxXxX**

Entering The Burrow through a portkey once out of Muggle sight was easy, the difficult bit was the dodging of Mrs Weasley - Harry dashed into the house following the twins and made a b-line for the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs was Ginny, Ron and a thoroughly confused Hermione. Without thinking each of the twins and Harry grabbed another person and dragged them up the stairs with them.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione all found it very difficult to resist as the other they were being taken by, was either 2 years older than them - or absolutely ripped in Harry's case. Clustering into the joint room between the twins and Ginny's room left the group in quite the huddle - requiring an extremely embarrassed Ron from removing his head from where they were resting on Hermione's developing breasts.

Once untangled, the group of kids finally set about re-adjusting themselves before eventually speaking to one another. Conversation broke out about; pranks, homework, exams, Quidditch, more Quidditch and finally, the Quidditch World Cup! (That was happening in 2 weeks.)

Shortly after conversation started to shrivel, Molly Weasley virtually broke down the door and flung her temper across the room at the twins for their irresponsibleness and lack of etiquette at other's houses. Harry maybe would've agreed had it been anyone else's house: apart from maybe Snape, Voldermort, or another death eater... So Harry ended up starring at the intriquetly detailed ceiling throughout Mrs Weasley's rant... Being dragged out by their ears quickly undermined the twins - who gave up in excuses; although still refusing to work for the ministry like Percy, Ron's 3rd brother - working his way up in the minsitry.

"What's your owls name Ron?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"Oh him?" Ron asked vaguely pointing at Pigwidgeon. "He's-"

**"PIG!!" **Ginny squealed at seeing the owl into the window ledge.

"Can't say we thought of that." Ron continued gesturing between him and the rest of his family - "part from Ginny."

Arthur then stuck his head round the door, "c'mon you lot - Quidditch Semi Finals tomorrow - gotta wake up early! And you know what tha-"

"Go to bed early..." Ron answered depressingly. Warning a sympathetic smile from Arthur. "C'mon Ron. Up to bed. You two as well!" Arthur was pointing at Hermione and Ginny.

XxXxXxXxX

Harry sprung out of bed the next morning at the word Quidditch. He quickly threw on an outfit from his expanded wardrobe-esque trunk.

An ever so slightly worn RAF jacket he bought at a Muggle shopping centre in London. Underneath a muscle fit grey shirt - showing off all the right places. White jeans with those slight rips along the side and knee caps. Perfect for all occasions. On his feet a comfortable pair of Timberland shoes he had found in another Muggle shoe store. Snuggly over his toes. And to top it all off - literally - was Harry untamable hair, which after multiple trips to the barbers was now a manic set of curls - shaved at the back and sides.

Harry was the last one up - he knew due to the lack of noise in the Burrow, and the fact that the rest of everyone was staring up toward the house with a vague look of excitement, worry, annoyance and happyness. Bundling down the stairs at a freakish pace, Harry came skidding to a halt as the door swung open - here stood Mrs Weasley no doubt just to berate him for making everyone late.

"**HaRrY jAmEs PoTtEr!!"**

Mrs Weasley's temper evaporated as she saw Harry slide out the door as she blinked. She spun round and left the house, closing the door. Eagle eyeing Harry's retreating form.

Harry strode on ahead toward Fred and George but before he got to them, Harry was interrupted by a confident sounding boy - Charlie Weasley. "Hello Harry, I don't suppose we've met before... I'm Charlie - Charlie Weasley. I've heared plenty about you" (he nudged him with his fist to Harry's shoulder.) Harry smiled.

"Are you sure Charlie - I've heard quite the deal about you as well. Dragon tamer, Quidditch Captain, Head Boy, Prefect, Quidditch Cup winner 3 times, House Cup winner twice! I could go on..."

Charlie seemed to stagger as he realised his list of achievements. 'Well I suppose when you put it like that...' He thought. "Fair enough Harry. Fair enough." Charlie turned to Bill and began chatting animatedly with him. So Harry used the opportunity to edge his way closer to the twins.

"George!" Harry whispered violently. "Fred!" He half coughed. The twins broke apart for a moment and Harry slid right in-between the two.

"Hello H-"

"Arrykins!"

Harry chuckled slight - then started to talk to them about what they planned to do at the World Cup .

**XxXxXxXxX**

Hermione shot nervous glances at Ron as she saw the jealousy on his face "stealing my brother's. I'll show him!" Ron kept muttering. Malevolence leaked from his eyes as he saw Harry thwack Fred on the arm and smack George round the head - playfully of course. However Ron felt like it should be him doing that with his brothers, he was the one related to them after all!!! Ron continued to half storm his way up the hill into the spaced out forest by the Lovegood's house. About halfway along the walk Harry dropped back to talk to Bill, Ron could've sworn they were talking about Gringotts. The group drew toward a clearing, and Harry drifted back to talk to him.

Ron wasn't exactly the best at multitasking which is exactly why he and Hermione hadn't spoken since Harry walked away from Charlie. Ron was too busy looking envious and jealous to talk. A fact which Hermione picked up pretty quickly.

"Hey Ron."

"What d'you want Potter." Ron replied shortly.

"Ooh, calm it matey" Harry shifted into an Australian accent as he said 'matey.' Tension rose between the two - and as Harry opened his mouth to continue conversation, Ron turned away and walked over to Hermione - chatting with Ginny near the back of the pack.. "Not feelin' playful today then..' Australian rung through in his voice again.

XxXxXxXxX

Hermione had heard Ron's vague grunts at parts during him and Ginny's conversations - they seemed so absentminded that you could've sworn he'd be more accurate when asleep... Hermione continued to talk with Ginny until the Weasleys entered an empty area. A man who reminded Hermione of Mr Weasley stood in the clearing with a hiking stick. "Amos!" Hermione heard Mr Weasley call out at the man.

"Arthur!" Came the haughty reply.

"Where's your boy, Cedric?" Arthur quizzed.

'Cedric? He can't possibly be talking about-' Hermione thoughts interrupted by a strapping kid- no man! landing on the ground next to Mr Diggory. There he was. Cedric Diggory. Hermione fancied him - three years difference isn't much - besides every girl at least liked him...

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Ced!" Harry called out. Jogging up to Cedric - "Didn't realise you were coming with us!"

"Oh, about that - we didn't get minister box tickets, so we'll be with you till then at least."

"Dont be ridiculous mate, I'll drop in a word for you - I'll make Fudge let you in."

"Are you sure Harry? I mean it isn't that big a deal, besides I've never done anything for you."

"You have done plenty - not in actions but in physchological support. Always there to practise Quidditch against - always there to help if I needed it. You've been amazing mate! Now it's time I repayed part of it."

"Stop the chatter Harry, anyway what do you mean Quidditch practise?"

"Well Hufflepuff is so shi-.."

"**Portkey everyone!!" **Shouted Amos over the rest of Harry's insult. Harry and Cedric slid their way between people to get to the Portkey. Each grabbing hold of it was easy - but keeping hold of it was a nightmare. Eventually as the Portkey left, no one was left in the small opening - successful...

**XxXxXxXxX**

'Does Harry have to know him as well? This happened with that Ravenclaw as well. Elijah Malik - another fourth year.' Hermione grew annoyed as she realised Harry knew basically everyone - maybe she should get closer to him then - maybe Harry could help her find someone nice, not to mention good looking... That was always a huge benefit. Harry knowing someone turned them off for Hermione,it felt like sloppy seconds - even if it was first..

Hermione landed roughly from the Portkey sprawling across the floor next to Ron and Ginny. She looked around for Harry only noticing; Her, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron. Then she looked up. To see him walking in the air - as if in slow motion, doing bloody pirouettes and other ballet moves as if he was dancing - he was a right prick at times. Funny but a prick.

XxXxXxXxX

Ron snorted as he saw Harry dancing down to the ground - he may be annoying from time to time - but Harry was Harry. And you can't replace that.

XxXxXxXxX

Everyone was soon on their feet, dragging their suddenly tired limbs across the ground toward their section for the tents. Arthur soon found the area - 'situated 6 tents down from Cedric and Amos'. Entering the tent was amazing for Harry - unique smells coming from the corners - light vibrations and glows coming from the tents canvas. Everyone seemed impressed by the tent. "I must say it came out way better than I thought it would!" Arthur was the first to speak.

"Well I'm hitting the floor." Announced Harry pointing at his bed with his wand, silently casting a spell at it to arrange all his stuff. Harry stripped to nothing but a light pair of shorts - showing his etched physique to the tent for a quick power nap. Nearly instantly he was out, the others still unpacking and one or two looking at him when he spoke.

**XxXxXxX**

A round an hour and a half later, Harry sprung out of bed. Instantaneously, before his clothes were even back on he was bombarded by Molly. "Ooh, Harry, would you be able to try and find some water for us back at the tent - perhaps take someone with you, that way you won't get lost. Good idea?" Harry couldn't exactly object to Mrs Weasley's question, so he ventured out after picking Hermione to go with.

"I have to ask Harry, why me?" Hermione continued as the look of confusion and slight panicked crossed Harry's face. "I mean, like why go with me and not Ron or the twins?" Her gaze turned soft as she saw Harry, look down nervously - "Ya see, well- Ron and Me, we aren't exactly seeing eye to eye. He keeps refering to me as 'Potter' and not Harry - and he's really hostile. It just gets to me." Hermione stopped at the explanation - she was expecting some kind of exclamation of love or something - definitely not that.

Navigating through the Irish tents was rather easy due to Harry being built like an absolute unit. He just seemed to carve a path around him. Hermione followed closely behind - sliding between the gaps Harry left in his wake. A while later as they drew close to the Bulgarian section of the camp.

"**Hey Harry!**" A distinct Irish voice called out in their general direction.

"**Seamus, my man!**" Harry called back spinning round. As Seamus jogged up to the two he started speaking.. "And who's this ya got wit cha'? Ooh, Miss Granger.." Seamus mock bowed. Hermione replied with her standard 'im unimpressed' look - the raised eyebrows and the ever so slightly frown.

"So Seamus, what's your prediction?"

"OH, that's all people keep on asking me. And I always reply with the same thing! England knocked out in the semis by Ireland, Bulgaria to smash France.. 180-220 and 310-170." Harry and Seamus quickly divulged into Quidditch and how Harry thought England would put up a fight but be out snitched and therefore look like a landslide loss... With his prediction 130-290. And Bulgaria to win with a different score of 200-240. Only winning because of Viktor Krum.

"**Ey, Seamus! Wha- **what d'ya recon the colour of the tent should be" Dean Thomas shouted over the bustle of families between Seamus, Harry, Hermione and him.

"Brown n' blue like the colour of that Muggle team ya suppor'.. That'll make ya happy.." Dean flashed a triumphant smile and was about to speak before Harry but in.

"Where are the hammers now Dean? I can't see down past the top 2!" Harry smirked at Dean to show he was joking,

"Shut your mouth, Kopp!" Dean replied smirking as well. "Walk with us, we'll show you the tent." Hermione spoke up finally. Dean seemed to redden slightly when Hermione spoke to him directly. Dean them started to stutter his reply.

"Uhh, ye-yeah sure! Sounding a bit too excited and looking a tad bit to relieved at being able to shut up.

The group now meandered through the Hubba-bub of people - being able to pay attention to their surroundings a bit more as they now had water. Thousands of frail tents lined along the grassy fields - stretching for miles in each direction on the Muggle countryside. Hundreds of Ministry workers ran around to make everything look inconspicuous. Huge areas were reserved for the minsitry workers stationed at the camp - whilst other, larger, tents were normal Muggle ones (looking more like a gazibo,) that were open with the slight summery breeze dancing through the enchanted material. These larger tents were designed for the main officials to look busy and for others to maintain the wards, the notice-me-not charms and the countless other spells to maintain a normal looking gathering to muggles. They decided to pass it off as a music festival every year - making the Quidditch stadium look like a stage to unwary muggles.

As they drew closer to the Weasley's tent, Harry noticed Hermione was eyeing the France supporters on the other side of the fence. "Honestly, keeping all these different country supporters so close together, when they're all so, barbaric. It's stupid." Hermione paused for a moment as she turned toward the tent to see how much further they had to walk.

"I suspect we'll be seeing them this year.." Harry said pointing out the group of giggling girls wrapped in a blue uniform, the group eying Harry hungrily from afar.

"What makes you say that Harry?" Hermione looked skeptical.

"I have a hunch..."

Hermione giggled slightly before elaborating - "You mean Sirius told you." Harry smiled brightly before replying sarcastically..

"So what if he did?"

"Blimey Seamus, see that bird over there?" Dean whispered a bit too loudly. "Coor blimey mat-" Seamus began; interrupted by a not impressed Hermione.

"It's rude, to point by the way. Besides, I doubt either of you will be asking her anytime soon."

"Sick burn there 'Mione!" Harry laughed softly "I see you didn't include me in that.." Harry finished by wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut it Potter." Seamus grinned along with Dean as Hermione spoke again. Quick to seize the moment Harry replied, sarcasm flowing,

"Aww, I love you too Mione.."

The small group arrived at the tent to see Ludo Bagman slide into the entrance infront of them. "Oh, trouble called, they requested a Harry James Potter?" Seamus spoke up in his female 'receptionist' voice. Harry only flashed a Sirius smirk and sped off in front of the group.

"What have you done?" Moaned a exasperated Hermione.

"Well I've only released a source of entertainment for the next few moments. That's all. Thank me later." The trio soon entered the tent to see Ludo speaking to Mr Weasley about betting.

"I do say Arthur, this bet is rather extraordinary! Ireland to win, Krum to catch the snitch! Rather adventurous don't you say! What do you two rapscallions have to say about your father's interesting gambling techniques?" Bagman had approached Fred and George.

"We think he's ab-"

"-solutely brilliant!"

"Has never lost a b-"

"-et before! Hasn't p-"

"-assed that skill onto u-"

"-s though!" Fred and George flipped.

"What's your prediction Mr. Ludo?" Came their joint question. "Ireland to smash England and France to edge past Bulgaria!" Harry decided now was when to sweep into the tent...

"**Who does this cabbage think he is! **France are looking awful this year - it's only because of that Goalkeeper 'Bastien Janvier' thats keeping them in." At this specific time Barty Crouch Sr ask decided to drop by - wanting a quick word with Arthur Weasley. However he also over heard Harry's exclamation and decided to object.

"It's their two beaters - 'Ninon Saucet' and 'Alain Lacroix' that have allowed their chasers time on the quaffle.." Harry channeled his inner marauder -

"**You boob! You royal boob! **Lacroix has missed over 3/4 of her bludgers, Fred here hadn't missed more than two all year!" He walked over in-between Ludo and Barty - tapping in their heads with his knuckles. "**Just as I suspected. HOLLOW!!**"

Dean and Hermione were currently holding their stomachs trying their hardest not to keel over laughing sharing a look of multiple emotions. Barty quickly swatted away the minor insults as childish antics and saw Percy over in the corner of the tent.

"Weatherby! My protege!" Barty walked over to Percy commandingly, gripping his hand firmly to Percy's quivering one. "I expect to see you in my box at the France game! 17th staircase; 193rd floor!" And with that he walked out.

As the excitement grew, the prices dropped and Harry just outside the stadium bought 11 pairs of Omnioculars for 89 Galleons: basically robbery!! Handing a pair to everyone was easy - but getting them to keep them was a different story - all of the Weasley's kept on wanting to just give them back. Harry tried to subdue to complaints though. "Think of them as a secondary Christmas gift ey?" Promptly shutting up the Weasley's immature moaning.

**"ITS TIME FAMILY AND FRIENDS!" **Arthur called out about 5 minutes after the mild dispute, "it's beginning!"


	4. The Quidditch World Cup

Trundling along the beaten path, the group of 11 made their way in-between countless other Wizards all walking in the same direction whilst dodging the odd rouge trolley pulled with over priced gimmicks, tiny figurines and non-functional brooms enchanted to work for about 20 minutes. Gred and Feorge bounced merrily on their way toward the magical lifts - reciting their secret bets with Mr. Bagman. Harry caught glimpses of their conversation. "20-1 odds he said!" "Mullet for being hit first!"

As the group gathered into the lifts they took off explosively upward. Darting across, left and right, back and forward. As they went further upward Ron wondered out loud - "How many people are there here??" Hermione looked at him shrewdley "I've asked you before; **do you read!?**" A shiftly grunt answered Hermione. As Harry was about to but in, the lift jolted to a stop throwing everyone forward into the door. Creaking open came the door and there stood Cornelius Fudge looking rather impatient. "Cornelius!" Percy straightened up: as if he was an army lieutenant getting orders from his Officer. "It's all right Weatherby. Loosen up." Percy's form slouched slightly but be still looked as if he was trying to impress Fudge. "Arthur." Fudge addressed him. "Minister.." Arthur replied. They kept to a one word basis and nodded at each other. Once they had all stepped out of the lift Fudge walked in and was about to close the door when Harry interrupted. "_Ooh, _minister!" The door oiled to half closed. And Fudge looked back at Harry. "It's all right Mr Weasley - go find the seats." Harry continued. "Minister, I was wondering whether I could have 2 guests in the box with me?" Fudge's eyes narrowed slightly and his head cocked to the side slightly. "Who might these 2 guests be?" He replied excitedly "I was hoping you would say that. Mr Diggory - and his son Cedric.. See we're great friends and we play Quidditch with each other - besides I didn't get him a Christmas present anyway." Fudge seemed to relax and conceded. "Fair enough. They may come up.." Harry felt delightment spread across his face. "Cheers Minister!!"

Harry stepped up into the Top box. Cedric now on his tails having told him just then. Harry saw a House elf in one of the seats next to Ludo. "Winky, what are you doing here? Where's Barty?" Bagman eyed Winky suspiciously - waiting for an answer. "Winky is not knowing sir, Winky has been told to save Master Crouch's seat!" Bagman looked away from Winky with a 'tut'.

Harry slid in next to Hermione - who was sitting on the end next to Ginny. It was at that moment that Cornelius Fudge peered into the room and lead Lucius Malfoy in along with the Bulgarian, French, and Irish ministers. "Harry! My boy!" Fudge called out, "These are the ministers of the other countries. I was hoping you would meet them." A look of pleading was in Fudge's eyes. "Yeah sure minister! Why, Ron, wanna come meet some ministers?" Ron looked up through his ginger hair - squinting "Whats that Harry?" Harry threw his head backwards and to the side twice in quick succession. "Ron bounded upward toward Harry; sticking out his hand to the Ministers.. they briefly shook it and meeted him with short 'hello's' and 'how do you do's?'. After everyone sat down, Ludo and Cornelius walked up both casting a 'Sonorus'. They quickly announced the Quidditch world cup match between Bulgaria and France. **"We have - (Mathilde) Mallard, (Josephine) Marat, (Hildegarde) Lafarge, (Alain) Lacroix, (Ninon) Saucet, (Bastien) Janvier, aaaanndd Cybele Peltier!!" **He paused for a moment. **AANNNNDDD - "(Ivan) Volkov, (Pyotr) Vulchanov, (Clara) Ivanova, (Vasily) Dimitrov, (Alexei) Levski, (Lev) Zograf AAAAAAAANNNND FINALLY VIKTOR KRUMMMMM!!" **

**"We're off!!"**

Everyone cheered excitedly as the announcement was made. **"The referee releases the balls! We're off!"**

**" Volkov-Ivanova-Vulchanov-Volkov-MALLARD INTERCEPTS!-Marat- **

**Volkov Again!!-back to Vulchanov-he's danced around him there! AMAZING DODGE!!- **

**OHH that's gotta be a penalty! Vulchanov had just take a bludger to the face and a bat to the back! It is!! **

**Vulchanov lines up the penalty! AND SCORES, DOWN THE MIDDLE! 10-0!! Bulgaria open the scoring..**

**Mallard-Marat-Mallard-Marat-Lafarge-Mallard This play is amazing! They're drawing circles round them! SHOT HERE!"**

**"SAVED!!!!!"**

**"Mallard's been denied here! He's dropped the quaffle though.. Marat pounces! He flies out of the circle passes to Lafarge-over to Mallard-GOAL! It's been drawn level here! 10-10" **

**"Mallard' gets it from kick off! He's playing through them again! Off the hoop! 10-20!! France are ahead!" **The France supporters danced and shouted with glee! **"Watch Krum go! Peltier follows! They're drawing close together here! KRUM PULLS OUT! Peltier scrapes the grass but is safe!! Great feint there by Krum! **

**Vulchanov-Ivanova-**

**Mallard-Marat-**

**BLUDGER!**

**Hit!**

**Bulgaria regain possession. **

**Ivanova-Volkov-Ivanova-Vulchanov-**

**Lafarge steals it; round the chasers there! She's dropped toward the ground - underneath the two bludgers. Impact from Ivanova and she crashes!**

**FRANCE DOWN TO 6!**

**Ivanova-Volkov-Ivanova-Vulchanov-Ivanova-still Ivanova-Volkov now- **

**Tussel with Mallard there! Out-strengthed and Volkov tumbles into the stadium! **

Harry eyed the crash through his Omnioculars and everyone gasped as they saw the group of tightly fitting clothed Beauxbatons students cower as the Bulgarian Chaser span off above them.

In Harry's distraction he had totally missed Bulgaria switch off at the back before conceding again!

**"10-30 France pull away now!"**

Within five minuets the France team had scored another 7 goals making the score 10-100. However the Bulgarian team had also scored a few themselves - just enough to keep the team in the game.

**"40-100 Bulgaria have scored again!" **

Bulgaria were still alot worse than France overall but their chasers were better than the French's. Only the goalkeeper was keeping them in it.

**"Another same from Janvier! Keeps France in it!"**

The Bulgarian team groaned as Janvier denied them again. But applauded as they knew Bastien was very good. A keeper was never favourited during the game. Another 20 minuets passed and Krum still hadn't moved since feinting past Peltier.

France continued their surge making the score 90-230. But alas it was in vain as Krum caught the snitch - pulling Bulgaria through to the final with him. _**240-230** _plastered the stadium showing the score.. The Bulgarian supporters went wild and so did the commentary. Bagman lost it as Krum pulled out the dive with the snitch.


	5. England Vs Ireland

Ludo Bagman left the commentary box 'Quiettus' he muttered. "How much do I owe you two then?" He directed at Fred and George.

The camp was filled with the mindkess cheering of the Bulgarian supporters whose tents now sang and danced in the night. No-one cuaght any rest that night; especially with Fred and George sneaking off into the night.

The rest of the week continued much the same until the day before the Ireland-England match.

Harry and Cedric were currently playing Ron, Ginny and the twins in a game of Quidditch. Catching the eye of many campers down below (Harry and Cedric.) Ludo Bagman came screeching out of the Weasley's tent thundering into a watching Hermione who was chatting animatedly with one Viktor Krum..

"Not a nice day to be flying." Krum said with a dissaproving scowl up toward the clouds. "Too much wind; There's a nip in the air." He pointedly roughly to where Harry was in the sky. "I'm surprised he can do half the things he's doing up there. You said he was a good seeker. No?" Krum inquired turning to Hermione's smaller slightly swaying form. "Yes. He never failed to catch the snitch in the games he's played for the last three years... Well apart from that time with the Dementors.." She let the words hang in the air. She knew to expect a reaction from Viktor. "Dementors? At Hogwarts! What's going on over there! What needed Dementors there? They're the foulest of the foul they are." Hermione placed her finger to his lips to silence him - he looked surprised for a moment before stopping and controlling his stone-faced demeanor. "The Dementors... Were there.. because of Harry's Godfather.." Hermione slurred together. "Who's his godfather?" Krum interrupted again. "How little have you- have you heard? It's been alllllllll ooooooovvvver the newwws. He's Sirius, Sirius Black." Krums thick brow lifted into his forehead and his eyes widened at the revelation. "The murderer?" Hermione turned and slightly staggered on the spot. "NOooooo, he's inno- ·

Hiccup* -cent.. Its a long story that'll have to wait."

Hermione walked off gingerly toward the Weasley's tent. Krum turned back to look at her before walking away - as if commanding the surrounding people to move around him. Krum trusted Herminniny and- if she thought something- then there had to be some truth behind her belief: she just seemed to be right all the time.

XxXxXxXxX

The score was now 1730-230 as Harry scored in the hoops for the 38th time that match. Cedric had caught the snitch 9 times and the clock was ticking into the 7th hour as they all came down. Molly Weasley crowded the group as they came down looking jolty and tired. Harry and Cedric smiling profusely whereas the Weasley boys (and Ginny) looked so utterly deflated, you'd think a popped balloon had more air in it than they did all together. Mrs Weasley huddled round the group handing out hot chocolate and tightly wrapped sandwiches - smelling of _definitely _Mustard and roast beef - Fred's sandwich. "Lobbing it at a ginger head of hair he nicked Ginny's sandwich as she was about to chow down on it. Getting bitten in the process; a thin trickle of blood ran down his knuckle. Cedric dropped down next to him, he had ran off to grab a shower. Cedric, who had seen the entire ordeal, was quick to kick off conversation by asking Ginny.

"So what was having Harry in your mouth like?"

Harry started to choke on his sandwich and Ginny went extremely red, before she got up and left the group hurriedly. The group laughed for a while - before scurrying off to bed ready for the next day: a long one..

XxXxXxXxX

**"MILLER SCORES! England lead!"**

**"0-10"**

**Tyler Walker here, throws the quaffle.. **

**"Ashley Lane! 0-20!" **

**"England pull off an extraordinary lead here! Will they keep it up?" **

**"No!" **

**"Mullet scores!! 10-20!"**

**"Ireland again through here! 20 all! **

**"Moran darts through the failing English defence! 30-20!" **

**"Lynch darts along the grass! He's got Thompson on his tail. But the slower brooms leave him no chance.."**

**"Lynch gets the snitch! Ireland win!!" **

XxXxXxXxX

The group grumbled off from the stadium shuffling their feet and looking genuinely depressed. England had lost... It was obvious.

XxXxXxXxX

A/N I'm not writing another match.

Imagine this is where the match between Ireland and Bulgaria..

XxXxXxXxX

Mr Weasley burst through the tent. "You two!" Arthur pointed at Harry and Ron - "Grab something to put on! Get to a portkey!" Harry and Ron rolled out of the tent barreling into a starstruck Hermione - peering up into the sky where a family was being floated up in the air by masked figures marching in formation. Ron gathered to his feet - his lanky legs getting caught in the remains of the tent infront of him. Harry and Hermione gathered to their feet.

Ron was caught, he squirmed with the rope wrapped around his leg. 'Diffindo' Harry thought - whisking out his wand from his wrist holder.. Ron soon wriggled free after Harry's spell hit the twisted knotted rope.. Not a moment too soon the three were on their feet and running toward the wood where, beyond, the portkeys were.. Ron panted through elongated breaths: "H- Ha- HARRY!" His raspy voice gradually increased in volume; his arms flailing around like windmills as he stumbled on loos stones and broken twigs. "STOP! ST-! Stop! P-lease?" Ron was clutching his chest as it heaved up and down similarly but worse than Hermione who was leaning against a tree with her hands Infront of her. "Where's Harry?" Hermione asked Ron, she started hyperventilating as she realised he wasn't with them.

Ron looked around the empty clearing, thinking the same thing. And as he gave up and his drowsiness was about to consume him, a shrill voice shrieked over the screams from afar. **"Avada.. _Kedavra_!" **The sickly green light traveled squarely in his direction twisting and warping the surrounding air - as if it milder with it and enlargening the spell. The ginger brows raised as his eyes watered and dried up in shock.

_He was going to die._

No Dumbledore, No Hermione, No Harry. 

"No! Ron!" Hermione's voice was the last thing he heard before white light swallowed his vision - and he woke up...

XxXxXxXxX

The silvery patrons galloped toward Ron's stone-faced body. Shielding it from the sickly green curse heading toward his wide open mouth. As the curse dissapated, Ron's form slumped to the side - looking weak and ill.

XxXxXxXxX

Hermione recognised the silvery stag prance into view - taking the killing curse and vanishing. 'Harry?' she mouthed making sure not to make her capture know that she wasn't knocked out. The death eater around her was snarling viciously at anyone that moved. Hermione had gathered this man was either a savage or a half breed. A shadow moved in the clearing. The movement was met by the same green magic swirling toward its target. "Get the body." Disgruntled grunts signified obedience and so they marched off toward the parallel clearing.

After around a minute several soft thuds filled the air. "Show yourself - you will die quicker and less painfully.." Hermione's restraints prevented her from getting her wand and hexing her captor to oblivion - however she didn't need it.. The captor creeped along the covering of the trees. Several red spells charged at the captors direction but were blocked with a strong shield. Harry (the shadow) continued up a barrage of red curses firing one every half second; the shield buckled and a particularly over-powered severing charm hit her perpetrator's neck - at the base of the juggular. As 'he' spun, falling, blood splatters scattered themselves over Hermione and Ron's tied up forms.

With no 'Death Eaters' left in the area, Hermione called out hoarsely through a gagged mouth - "Harry!" The shadow sprinted forward into the clearing - head spinning. He fired another severing curse at the binds before pulling Hermione to her feet. He did this with Ron as well but pullee apart his hap-hazardly tied ropes instead of using magic.

Harry supported Ron is his half-asleep state. Until remembering the spell 'renervate'. Ron springed up onto the balls of his feet - where he had to duck immediately from the Minstry Auror's 'stupefy(s)' which flew over their heads. Hermione and Aron heard Harry shout "OI! M32!" Ron looked extremely puzzled and looked toward Hermione for help. Her eyes went wide as she realised that Harry was using Ministry call signs.

'_M32 = Hostages recaptured, Scene needs examining...' _

The trio heard vague "huh(s)" around the circle before Madame Bines stepped forward "M1, M2, M7, M10."

_M1 = Loud and clear._

_M2 = Being followed through.._

_M7 = Casualties, Injured, dead?_

_M10 = step forward._

Harry hastily replied "M1, 0-0-1, yes ma'am." Harry stepped forward into the moonlight - his model-esque features enhanced on his tanned face. "Madame Bones." Harry stated. Amelia Bones recoiled as she realised the boy- no man infront of her was Harry Potter! "M30?" She asked half shocked half amused. "M30." He replied steadily.

_M30 = Harry Potter._

"Morsemorde!!" The shout filled the nightly silence and the green mark painted the cloudless sky green.

Harry, in reflex, sprouted back a Lumos Maxima, Diffindo, Expelliarmus,and nox in quick succession. Harry landed both the offensive spells once again hitting the offender in his jugular like the first. "0-0-2" Harry spoke out to Madame Bones. "M1" came the strained reply. A brief sigh filled everyone's ears and loud gasps enclosed the clearing.

"Lucius?"

"Lucius?"

"Course it was!"

"Bloody Brilliant!"

"Imagine the look on Malformed's face when he finds this out!"

He surrounding aurors and trio looked at the two sprawled out figures on the floor.

"Who's the second one?"

"Imagine if it's Snape!"

"You-know-who himself?"

"Dumbledore!" We're all bets and name calls circling round at that moment. Madame Bones unfastened the second mask to reveal - Barty Crouch!

Junior..."

XxXxXxXxX

The trio were whisked back to call and bed by the Ministry - Harry thanked Madame Bones and sped off to the tent. And after much lying in bed the crew soon drifted off into slumber.

Mr Weasley walked in a few hours later, half asleep, to a dead-feeling Ron and Harry lying in their pyjamas both face down in bed. Sleeping. Arthur wanted to not disturb them, but they had to get back to the Burrow. The school year was round the corner and he and Percy were bound to be needed at the ministry. Duty calls! As the muggles would say.. and he nudged Harry and Ron awake.

After a very disgruntled Ron peeled off of his bed and threw his pillow at one of the twins. If he had to get up, so did they.. Harry slouched out of bed, dressing slowly and groggily.

XxXxXxXxX

Landing softly on the grass left Ron smothered in mud where he hurriedly got up and bounded toward the empty Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys behind him.

The group wound along the path toward the unstable looking house And once all inside they all settled in like they had just come back from Diagon Alley. Which is where they were just about to go. A fleet of Owls soon flew into the kitchen with all the Weasleys inside. One owl had the Daily Prophet and the rest had their Hogwarts letters strapped to them. Unwinding the letter that landed onto his outstretched legs - the list was short having only three items.

_Your Year 4 supply list,_

_Dress robes - for special occasions._

_The standard book of spells - Grade 4 _

_The Dark Forces - A guide to self-protection_

That was the list. Harry realised it could be rather expensive depending on whether he splashed on some robes or not. And he intended to - he had a reputation to uphold. So he walked over to the fireplace overhearing Mr. Weasley reading another one of Rita Skeeter's articles. "_Ministry blunders ... culprits not apprehended ... lax security ... Dark wizards running unchecked ... national disaster ..." _

Harry grabbed some floo-powder, Shouted a "Bye!" across the Burrow and saw Ron round the corner as he flew backwards into the fire.. Ron jumped in behind him being dragged up through the green flames with him.

The pair sprawled out into The Leaky Cauldron back area being dragged through the soot as Ron landed on Harry. "Harry?" Spoke out Tom the barkeeper looking concerned. "I wouldn't have expected you here for another week at least. And you've taken your friend with you!" Harry and Ron both stood up and brushed themselves off saying Hi to Tom and leaving through the backseat toward the Alley..


	6. Diagon Alley

Tapping the bricks with his wand Harry looked out over the Alley with Ron right beside him. "Blimey! Bit quiet aye?" Ron spoke from beside him. The alley was at least 50% empty - very different from the usual packed in about a week's time. Harry and Ron walked straight down the alley toward Gringotts Wizarding Bank, the humongous Marble-made, goblin-ran institute - which situated all of every Wizard's money. Ron heaved open the copper and brass doors and the two of them walked toward the teller at the head of the hall. Ron voiced himself. "Could I withdraw from my vault please?" The goblin nodded his head once and beckoned forward a gobli, spoke to him and sent Ron on his way. Ron pulled out the key from his pocket and walked off with a tiny goblin who looked to be walking with a wedgie.

Harry turned away from the sight to the teller and trying to piece together what he remembered from his second year spoke in the Goblin language - or at least tried to. "I, Harry James Potter, would like to request for the entire Goblin service anytime within the next week. If you have time.." the goblin recoiled at the speaker before tilting his head, nodding and scurrying off toward the largest door in the hall.

The goblin and Ron returned at similar times.

After a while the ginger returned and he sat down near the exit hall with a bag of coins in his hand waiting for the goblin and Harry to finish their conversation. From where he was sitting, Ron only saw the goblin hand Harry 2 items - a piece of parchment and a dull looking emerald. But in reality Harry had been given alot more. An enchanted wallet, his family ring, an heir test, a blood test, and a powers or abilities test. Harry planned to use them as immediately as he could. Ron followed Harry around Diagon Alley.

First stop was the ice cream shop, Florean saw Harry and immediately whipped up his favourite, plonking it down on the table as Harry sat down. Florean asked Ron for his favourite as well and whisked off to make it.

The two sat for a while finishing their ice creams and after they were done eating, they collected themselves leaving a large tip for Florean from Harry. The duo vanished into shop after shop. Buying what they needed and what they wanted. Harry 'accidentally' dropped half of his sack of gold into Ron's and the two joked about it and been Ron tried to give it back Harry flat out refused. "No! I'm not taking it back!"

(Flourish and Blotts)

Ron grabbed his two school books for the year and sulked off to pay before leaving to look at Quidditch supplies whereas Harry spent alot longer meandering throughout the shelves trying to find a certain book on Dragons for Hagrid - as a response to the 'Monster Book of Monsters he had received in his third year for his classes when Hagrid was appointed as 'Care' teacher. The book he was looking for turned into a dragon and flew around if not at a hot temperature. It was the closest Harry could do to getting Hagrid a dragon after he helped Norbet in his first year. A dragon that Hagrid had gathered in Harrys first year when he bought the egg and tried to raise it..

He left the store as he placed his 23rd book in his expanded, enchanted bag. Whisking around to see Ron to his left - Quality Quidditch Supplies front window plastered in his face. The Nimbus 2004 was sitting in the window.. Looking like a fresh new treat from the trolley witch on the Hogwarts Express.

(Quality Quidditch Supplies)

Harry launched Ron's lanky frame inside the room before following in himself. Harry bought a practise and real snitch and waited for Ron by the door whilst Ron struggled to choose between anything. In the end, Harry pressured him into getting _everything _he wanted - about half the shop. Ranging from a set of Chudley Cannons robes to a Nimbus 2004.

They left the shop for Madame Malkins - a narrow shop near Ollivanders.

(Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions)

The two stepped inside - and were instantly forced into two seperate measuring stands. The measurement were taken by a similar looking measuring tape to the one Ollivander used. Harry wondered where they got them from.. Each requested for Dress robes and Harry, a rather alot more - an entirely new look on top of the other 3 wardrobes he had bought the previous years.

Shop after shop were visited to - and after their legs started to ache from the constant standing, the two departed back to the Burrow.

**XxXxXxXxX**

The two bundled back out of the fire place into the Weasley's table - getting the wind knocked out of them as they hit the endge of it with a ***thud***. Harry and Ron emerged from the corner and pretended to be back from flying - Harry transfigured his and Rons clothes into more Quidditch fitting ones and they rounded the corner to the entire Weasley family staring at the two of them. "**WhErE hAvE yOu BeEn!!?" **

Ron winced and recoiled as his mother shouted at him and Harry. "Off to play a bit of Quidditch.. Ron was shocking.." Molly eyed the two up and down suspiciously before flashing death eyes at Ron and walking off. Ron sighed in relief and flew upstairs to change. Harry quickly followed after hearing Arthur and Percy talking about politics. He didn't think Molly would drop the subject that quickly and easily, but it appeared she had more important things to deal with.

"Y'know Harry, I don't know how you do it, just shrug off Mum like that - she's scary!"

**XxXxXxX**

The two spent the rest of the day mucking around upstairs: playing chess, playing with the stuff they bought, reading up on schoolwork, and finishing the odd bit of homework here and there. Harry loved letting his practise Snitch fly around the room before catching it. As night drew close, Hermione opened the door and stepped inside the room, wearing a particularly long red checkered shirt that went down past her hips. "Bed, both of you.." she said abruptly in that caring but stern voice she had. So Ron (on command) dressed into pyjamas and Harry stripped down to boxers (after persuasion) whilst Hermione was still in the room - she definitely lingered her eyes on Harry's chiseled abs..

Harry went to bed dreaming of the Hogwarts express he would be on the next day.

XxXxXxXxX

"Taxis here!" Hermione called across the Burrow, Harry's toast dropped from his mouth and he went to fetch the Weasleys, minus Percy and Arthur, from upstairs. Harry stopped at every door - knocking as a precaution before calling each individual down.

After five minutes the large family bundled into the three taxis that took them across the country to King's Cross..

Grinding to a halt came the taxis, screeching off as the group huddled out onto the pavement. "Look normal." Said Mrs Weasley; shuffling along at the back of the group putting a hat over Bill and Charlies heads. Ron upon hearing his mother slipped his hand into Hermione's.

"What are you doing Ronald?" Hermione whispered angrily.

"We gotta look 'natural' right? So what's more 'normal' than a relationship?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and went along with it, for once not finding a gap in his logic. Harry saw what Ron was doing and smirked slightly looking at their interjoined fingers.

Charlie and Bill sided Harry, looking excited. "You're going to have a great year!" Started Bill.

"Yeah, it's going to be interesting to say the least!" Continued Charlie. Harry grabbed both of them and whisked them off toward the platform quicker, once through the trio made their way for an enclosed area. As Bill was about to ask what was going on, Harry grabbed them both by the ears and pulled them inside a panneled meeting room it looked like, misted glass fogged the visualness of the room.

"You two are going on about the Tournament aren't you?" Bill and Charlie looked at each other and then him dumbstruck: they froze mid sit-down.

"Who told you Harry?" Charlie queried.

"Sirius." They both coiled back.

"You mean, Sirius Black? The criminal murderer - who's after you?" Spoke up Bill.

Exhaling loudly, Harry complained to himself. 'How do the family still not know this, geez...' "Yes, and No." Harry flatlined.

"To each question or a fifty fifty?" Charlie looked apprehensive at the answers - Harry spoke up quickly.

"He's not after me, he's been framed, he's my Godfather." He rattled off in quick succession. Bill recoiled as if he had been shot at every statement..

Charlie tried to find _some _humor in the situation - "So I guess with the safety being put across the board, there's going to be an ageline. _So _I don't feel at all bad if I tell you that im working there as a dragon handler for the first task the champions face."

"Cheers Charlie." Said Harry before slipping off onto the platform away onto the Muggle crowded platform. He made a B-line for the wall and leaned against it and through - stumbling on the other magical side. Sporting a group of red-headed people wasn't difficult when the area was a multitude of browns, greys and other darker shades.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Queried Hermione as he drew closer.

"Charlie and Bill, was taking to them." That seemed to satisfy Hermione as she didn't ask anything else and the group gathered on the train. Fred and George wandered off after saying bye to Harry, The others continued onwards but lost Ginny as she went off to find Dean halfway along the train. So Harry, Ron and Hermione strode along to their favourite carriage. The golden trio settled and after about an hour of minute discussion Hermione heard the quiet voice of Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin, and possible one of the most hated people in Hogwarts' halls.

"Father tried to send me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts but mother didn't like me too far away from home." Harry scoffed as he heard what Hermione was listening to. Soon after Ron caught on,

"Pathetic isn't it.. Mummy's boy." Pigwidgeon replied to Ron's statement with a continuous screech for about 10 minutes straight. Harry stuck his head out the window starting to thank Mrs Weasley and so did the other two before Draco Malfoy wandered into the compartment.

"Look here, the Weasle, the Mudblood and Potter." The three spun around to face Malfoy

"Ahh- Dear Draco, childish names? I thought better of you." Harry said flatly. Draco's spluttering reply was all Harry needed to know he had won -

"Well Weasle there looks like he could do with a choker for his owl to shut the thing up and one for his pet Mudblood bitch - she needs containing..."

Hermione's jaw dropped slightly before Ron jumped at him, trying to punch and kick him from behind Harry's restraints. "Fuck off Malfoy!" Ron shouted at him point blank as he raged.

"So Hermione what did _he _mean by 'Durmstrang' seems like another wizarding school." Harry sparked conversations as Ron's anger flared down, his attempted small talk was ignored for another few minutes. The other two comprehending what just happened.

Eventually Hermione snapped out of it and replied. "Precisely Harry, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons are the three main Wizarding schools in Europe. Durmstrang is rather focused on the Dark Arts - they're both hidden like Hogwarts - it's so no one can 'gain their secrets' or something."

Ron (after settling) sat up and walked out of the compartment wordlessly toward the other Gyriffindors a few compartments away. Harry thought he heard them discussing the Quidditch World Cup..

**XxXxXxXxX**

A few hours passed and as the train began to slow, Harry changed into his Hogwarts clothes - putting the robe over his shoulder. Hermione, he had forgotten, was still in the compartment with him - and that lead to quite the embarrassment for her.

The brakes clamped on the achingly slow wheels and the train shuddered to a halt in the sudden sleet like rain. As the train doors opened, the cold wind and falling rain were unleashed within the trains cozy warmth. "Shit.." Harry muttered, looking out toward the storm that seemed to have started above them. "Hermione, you might want to-" Harry stopped realising as he turned that Hermione was no longer in the compartment with him. As a result if that, Harry stepped down from the train and pushed his way through the lower years to reluctantly get to the big giant on the platform.

"Heya Harry!" Boomed Hagrid over the thunder that had started to brew, and was now releasing like one of Neville's 'potions' Harry thought.

"Hi Hagrid!" He shouted back, "Have a good summer?"

"All righ' I suppose." Harry fought through the pack of students between Hagrid and him, finding it very difficult in the current weather - when Harry stood next to Hagrid, the giant spoke again, "I've been thinkin' abou' Norbet, I hope he's been doin' jus' fine with the other dragons.." Harry turned to look at Hagrid.

"Im sure he's doing well Hagrid.. I'll owl Charlie, ask him how he's doing aye?" Hagrid's bushy beard teisted upward in a thankful smile.

"Cheers Harry. You better be off! Carriages to catch!"

And with that the mountain of a man strode off into the moonless night to battle the fierce waves. "I would hate to be a first year in this weather.." Muttered Harry to himself more than anything. Only one carriage remained as Harry got to the end of the straddle of students. He spent so long talking to Hagrid, that the rest of the school had already moved past him earlier. Boarding the carriage, Harry wondered where Hermione had got to, and where Ron was, he hadn't seen him for quite a number of hours. The sudden great lurch the carriage have made Harry drop out of thought and onto the real plain of existence - the crumbling, stone ridden path throwing the carriage around in the quickly building gale force winds..


	7. Through with the boars

Lonely, the carriage trundled along through the Hogwarts gates. Winged boars stretched out their feathers as Harry continued along the winding drive. Something was doing a good job to keep the carriage on course in the hurricane like winds. Harry leaned back against the rain thrashed window - out of the corner of his eye Harry saw orange light dancing through the shimmering glass windows. Harry squinted slightly as a lightning flash slashed across the sky illuminating the ever coming close oak door of Hogwarts, the emblem blazed on the wood. Creeping to a halt came the carriage, as it reached the door. Harry bounded down out of the carriage and paced his way toward the door. Silhouettes danced in the fire light as Harry rounded the corner. The marble, cavernous entrance hall seemed to shine due to the water sprayed inside the room from outside. Harry sped up to find everyone else in his year...

As he climbed the first set of steps he looked up to see a head of red hair disappear behind a corner up ahead. "Ron!" Harry called out and the head of hair looked over the ledge it had disappeared behind not a moment ago.

"Harry! There you are! We were just a-" Another head appeared over Ron's shoulder,

"Harry! Where have you been!" Hermione interrupted Ron's next statement, Harry didn't know whether to thank her for that or not.

"Did I hear Harry?" Ginny also appeared from behind a corner further along the corridor from the other two. Another person appeared from next to Ginny, Neville.

"Oh, Hi Harry! Where were you?" Harry still hadn't answered a single question and if people kept turning up - then he wouldn't be able to.

"Look who showed up! We were wonderin' where yah were!" Seamus Finnigan again interrupted but Harry's thoughts, not Ron's drawl.. "Oi! Dean! We found' 'arry!" And finally Dean Thomas poked his head around the corner Ron and Hermione were standing by.. Ron began to speak again,

"If that rain keeps up, it'll flood the lake! It's soaking - even in her— AHHHG!" Ron screamed as a bright red water balloon splashed over Ron's back - soaking into his robes and wetting him through. (Harry had made his way up the stairs by now, whilst his friends gathered by the stairs, each in turn finding him by the entrance.) Ron slipped slightly on the wet floor and staggered into Hermione. Who in turn was sent scuttling into Dean behind her. The two landed in a rather tangled heap on the floor, in very awkward and embarrassing positions. Seamus stood over by the corner loudly laughing his arse off at Dean and Hermione - that was until another balloon splashed him in the face sending water into his already watering eyes..

"Ah! Fek!" Seamus proclaimed to the group whilst rubbing his eyes with the driest part of his robes. Harry didn't need to look up to know it was Peeves, the Hogwarts Poltergeist. Harry pointed his wand to where he suspected Peeves to be and thought 'Geisterbrise'.

_Geisterbrise_

_Translating to 'Ghostly Breeze' in German, the speed was created by Sirius Black in his third year to move ghosts and Poltergeists to specific locations - using gusts of wind. The winds only affect the ghosts..._

Peeves was blown along the corridor and as he moved he shouted "Black has taught you well Pottie!" Harry cracked a smile as he slid his wand onto his wrist. Just in time as Professor McGonnagal came striding out into the entrance hall.

"Get in! We have waited long enough!" She looked sternly at all of them. "I did not expect this from you Thomas. Or you Longbottom. You lot must have reasons as for me not to deduct points on the first day!" The group looked at McGonnagal, their jaws flapping up and down but no sound coming out. Harry smirked and he could've sworn he saw McGonnagal shiver at the sight.

"Peeves, Miss. He was throwing water balloons at us. Hit Ron and Seamus just a treat." Harry explained calmly still with a smirk on his face. "Go inside! All of you.. No daddling Potter!" And with that the group shuffled into the Great hall. Harry striding and smirking behind them. Watching the teachers cower and shiver as he looked at them individually. And doing this Harry saw there was no 'Defence against the Dark Arts' Teacher. Harry tapped the person to his right.

"Looks like Dumbledore hasn't been able to fill the position."

He took a glance to see it was Seamus. As I front of him, Ron was scuffing his feet across the stones; sharing the occasional word with his sister. Hermione meanwhile was the complete opposite. Sprinting into conversations with Dean and Neville. Harry noticed she seemed to linger her eyes on Dean a few moments than he thought would be normal... 'Something is afoot.' he thought to himself... The group eventually settled into the Great Hall; who had set eyes on them suspiciously upon their arrival, late. After a while the Gyriffindors split conversation...

The atmosphere in the Great hall was extremely different from the dreariness outside. The rain could no longer be heard threshing against everything, and the thunder no longer ringed in the ears of the on lookers. However the bewitched ceiling still looked ready to crack. The dripping candles glided slowly in the air as if following an eight-like path. Gleaming goblets and shining silverware dissipated light across the hall, lighting up the area. 5 tables were packed with students, teachers, and what Harry assumed were Ministry Officials.

'Hagrid must still be battling the lake's thought Harry as he peered up at the top table. Noticing him missing from the table in his position as Care For Magical Creatures Professor. The Gyriffindors of 4th year strode past the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins - who made an increasing quantity of comments, based mainly in disgust.

Harry, Hermione and Ron separated from Dean, Seamus and the others. Sitting further down the table next to Nearly Headless Nick, The Gryffindor house Ghost. His pearly white colour with its slight transparent consistency let off a ever so slightly cold aura. As if death hovered off of the light shade for an inch or two.

"Your ruff is different Nick." Pointed out Hermione as they sat down.

"Oh yes, quite. I feel rather festive. Besides, between us four." He leaned in close to the trio.. "It stops my head from wobbling as much!" He whispered. Harry then slipped off his trainers - emptying the minor lake of water onto the already dirt streaked, water splashed floor. The water Harry noticed, seemed to pool in one spot and even out on the level floor. 'I'm surprised the floor hasn't got an inch or two of water on it...' thought Harry absentmindedly, as he stared at the Entrance door.

"Where _is _Hagrid!" Shouted Ron, also staring at the door. Hermione _tutted_ in front of them and Harry tilted his head to see Dumbledore smiling at the ordeal. The usual twinkle in his eye. It soon dawned on Harry that this was the first sorting he had been too since his own, 3 years ago. He did a celebratory dance inside his head as a bookmark for this _historic _event. His train of thought derailed and crashed as an excited and breathless voice launched at him from the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables.

"Hiya Harry!" Colin Creevy, the extremely annoying third year who took photos at every opportunity seemed to attack him, bounding up and down on the spot like some kind of Jack in the box or a rabbit on crack. Colin seemed to think Harry was an almighty God, who was sent from the heavens to deal with Earth's measly _lower class _problems and perils, which seemed to be the opinion of the rest of the wizarding world as well come to think of it...

"What Colin?" Asked Harry, faking a yawn to hopefully speed up conversation. It did successfully..

After a few more moments of Harry half listening-half dawdling what was going he realised he had never heard such applause in the great hall like that. Harry had now heard a total of two Sorting Songs and they were both brilliant he thought. "Different song every year?" Harry said questioningly to Angelina, sitting to his left.

"Yeah, must be boring being a hat. Must come up with it over the year... Y'know I still forget this is only your second sorting..." Harry smiled gently and faced the last student who was staring up to the hat.

"Sebastiano Zigofszky" McGonagall called out into the hall. Brief words were exchanged along the hall - along the basis of 'What a name!' The lone first year stepped up and placed the hat upon his head.

"Slytherin!" It called. The scroll of names rewinded and the stool floated back toward the teaching table. And not a moment too soon food appeared!

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" Called out Ron doubled with a 'LADS!' From Harry, chanting of course in a repeated fashion.. Slamming his knife and fork on the table at every chant of 'LADS!'.

"You're lucky there's a feast at all tonight, you know," said Nearly Headless Nick. "There was trouble in the kitchens earlier."

"Why? Wha' 'appened?' said Harry, through a sizeable chunk of steak.

"Peeves, of course," said Nearly Headless Nick, shaking his head, which wobbled dangerously. He pulled his ruff a little higher up his neck. "The usual argument, you know. He wanted to attend the feast – well, it's quite out of the question, you know what he's like, utterly uncivilised, can't see a plate of food without throwing it. We held a ghosts' council – the Fat Friar was all for giving him the chance – but most wisely, in my opinion, the Bloody Baron put his foot down."

The Bloody Baron was the Slytherin ghost, a gaunt and silent spectre covered in silver bloodstains. He was the only person at Hogwarts who could really control Peeves. "Yeah, we thought Peeves seemed hacked off about something," said Ron darkly. "So what did he do in the kitchens?" Ron looked even more interested than usual at Peeves' behaviour.

"Oh, the usual," said Nearly Headless Nick, shrugging. "Wreaked havoc and mayhem. Pots and pans everywhere. Place swimming in soup. Terrified the house-elves out of their wits –"

**Clang**.

Hermione had knocked over her golden goblet. Pumpkin juice spread steadily over the tablecloth, staining several feet of white linen orange, but Hermione paid no attention. "There are house-elves here?" she said, staring, horror-struck, at Nearly Headless Nick. "Here at Hogwarts?" Her eyes seemed to drill into his wispy form..

"Certainly," said Nearly Headless Nick, looking surprised at her reaction. "The largest number in any dwelling in Britain, I believe. Over a hundred." Hermione's expression fluctuated between murderous, surprise and embarrassment.

"I've never seen one!" said Hermione. Slight amazement in her tone. "Well, they hardly ever leave the kitchen by day, do they?" said Nearly Headless Nick.

"They come out at night to do a bit of cleaning ... see to the fires and so on ... I mean, you're not supposed to see them, are you? That's the mark of a good house-elf, isn't it, that you don't know it's there?" Hermione just stared at him.

"But they get paid?" she said. "They get holidays, don't they? And – and sick leave, and pensions and everything?" Nearly Headless Nick chortled so much that his ruff slipped and his head flopped off, dangling on the inch or so of ghostly skin and muscle that still attached it to his grotesque mangle neck.

"Sick leave and pensions?" he said, pushing his head back onto his shoulders and securing it once more with his ruff. "House-elves don't want sick leave and pensions!" Ron and Harry shared looks between the two and themselves. Amusement and worry being common emotions.

"Talking about sick leave, I wonder who's taking over from Lupin..." sprouted up Ron - who was looking vaguely up at the staff table.

"Decided to come back to Earth Ron?" jabbed Harry. Hermione looked down at her hardly touched plate of food, then put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her. Ron looked back to Hermione and Nick to see that,

"Oh, c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," said Ron, accidentally spraying Harry with bits of Yorkshire pudding... "That's not gunna work! One against the entire Hall? Only Dumbledore could do that... besides, its not like it's sl..."

_Slave Labour_." Thats what made this meal. Harry sensed where Hermione was going - toward Elf rights and probably some stupid acronym. "That's what made this dinner, slave labo-..." Harry interrupted her quickly.

"No! No it didn't." Hermione looked livid at that.

"Oh of course! Always side with Ron!" She was collecting her bags, ready to storm out the hall when Harry grabbed her robe.

"Sit back down, listen!" And as she tried to storm away like a child would upstairs, Harry became more forceful. "_Listen! _Considering all the time you spend it that library, who havent read up much about magical creatures have you?" The edge of Hermione's cheeks went red... "Elves need to be _slaves _as you put it - it allows the elf to be alive! They have a bond with things, and draw of the other to sustain their magic capabilities." And with that Hermione's jaw slipped a bit from its up tight stuck up postition, into an awe like dumbfounded look. She struggled for words as if it was a vacuum.

"Wel- guh, ugh- wha?" Hermione finished with a great huff.

"Well now that's settled, I believe that—" Nick had started; thunder ripping through the rest of his statement like a bear and flesh. Sound reverberated in the hall, shaking the glass panes; making the tables jitter not with conversation, but with the ringing of gold on wood. And seconds later the brightest flash Harry had seen in 13 years flashed down the entire Great hall - showing every tiny detail the walls had but with the brightness so high it came across as a temporary blinding.

And after the flash finished, puddings were around the tables. And even after that, after everyone was fed and watered - they too disappeared. Albus Dumbledore stepped up to his headmaster podium. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few start of term announcements. The forest on the edge of the grounds is forbidden. I would like to remind that to everyone, _even _the older years..." Dumbledores twinkling gaze rested upon Harry who smirked pridefully. And Mr Filch would like me to remind you, that there are even more forbidden objects- which the full list will be displayed in Mr Filch's office. And at that his gaze fell upon two sixth years with ginger hair.

"I think he's looking at you Gred, and don't forget you Feorge!" The two spun round to Harry grinning. A light laugh was shared amongst the tables.

"The village of Hogsmeade is also forbidden to all those under third year." Dumbledore continued. "However! It is my deep pain to announce to you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will be cancelled this ye-" The recoil from this statement was uproar! Fred and George reacted the worst,

"What!" Harry shouted above all others.

"As much as this hurts me to announce to you, it is the best for the school this year. A new event will be starting this October, and will run to the end of the term. This new event, I am pleased to announce - that will be hosted by Hogwarts, is the—"

**Crack!**

Everyone in the hall spun round to see Kingsley Shacklebolt stride into the hall, whipping out his wand and sending a beam of crackling red light up at the night sky. Instantly the sky cleared. Then he powerfully walked up to the staff table - grasped Dumbledore's hand tightly, light words were exchanged and a grin was shared. "May I introduce our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Kingsley Shacklebolt!" Claps and cheers were thrown out amongst the hall. Kingsley's purple robes pooled and swirled onto the floor around him.

"And now that everyone is introduced, I love to announce that The Tri-Wizard Tournament will be hosted this year!" Vague 'huhs?' Were heard around the hall. "You're JOKING!" Fred Weasley called out roughly. "I assure you Mr Weasley, I am not joking! All though I do know a good one about a Japanese golfer!" Ahem Came from McGonnagal. "Ahhhh... Well perhaps tonight is not the time."

"I should give you some background information of the Tournament." Dumbledore continued. "The Truman-Wizard Tournament was established some 700 years ago as a friendly competition between three wizarding schools. Those three schools, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang... A champion for each school is chosen by an unbiased object, that champion must then compete in 3 tasks. The tournament hold be hosted by a different school every 5 years. If chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these challenges are not for the light hearted. This tournament was continued until the death toll grew so high it was cancelled."

Looks and comments were shared around the hall but with Hermione's being different to everyone else's.

"Death Toll?" Harry looked at her and shrugged. What was he supposed to care.

"Our departments in the ministry have gathered and banded together to start this tournament again. The two other schools will arrive in October. This tournament - if won, will bring _eternal glory _and _1000 Galleons _prize money."

"I'm going-"

"For it!"

Whispered Fred and George down the Gryffindor table. Their hair was no longer the brightest thing on their face, but the excitement on their face. The prospect of riches and fame daunting on his features. And he was not the only one who was thinking along those lines, _hundreds_ of faces were, by the look of it, visualising themselves winning the Tri-Wizard tournament. Whispers increased across the hall - but were silenced when Dumbledore opened his mouth again. "Eager though I know you are, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is-" He paused. "I regret to announce, that the Tri-Wizard has been limited to those of age-" Dumbledore was forced to stop talking by the uproar and backlash from the entirety of Hogwarts.

"Sonorous"

"We have been forced to take these measures, for your own safety. The tasks will be difficult and dangerous beyond what you can imagine. So please do not try and enter if you are below the requirement. I hope you will welcome our new guests with gratitude and warmth. But now it is late. So goodbye and goodnight to all of you."

And as the crowd filled out of the hall, Ron turned to Harry and George. "They can't do that!" He turned to Fred "Your seventeen in April!"

"They're not stopping me." George spike up next. "The champions'll be able to do like anything they want!" Harry just walked along listening to them moan. He knew that he would probably be entered into the tournament anyway. He never liked Defence Against The Dark Arts Teachers. And with that thought he dropped into bed and drifted into sleep.

XxXxXxX

Harry awoke in his dreams, and he stood in front of the entirety of Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. He was lifting the Tri-Wizard Cup, and celebrating. He scanned the crowd no ones particular faces standing out to him. Apart from Fred and George, who both were shouting and screaming in joy, whilst collecting bets...

XxXxXxX


	8. Lies unfurl confrontations arise

Long since had the raging storm winded to a close above the Hogwarts grounds. However large dull grey, lifeless clouds loomed above the towers and walls. Down in the Great hall it was no different. The projection of the sky had though calmed down after Shacklebolt's spell had crackled through it. Ron, Hermione And Harry we're examining their freshly laid out timetables, Ron's already covered in powder and splashed of liquid.

"All outside this mornin'." Called out Ron.

"Double Herbology and _double_ care?" He looked suspicious at his timetable. Had it been jinxed? Ron snatched Hermione's timetable, looking at the spot where his read double care of magical creatures. And there it was. Two double lessons...

"You don't recon they're handing out timeturners this year?" Ron queried to no one in particular. Harry was first to answer.

"Why the bloody hell would you think that?" Harry grabbed back Hermione's timetable and handed it to her absentmindedly.

"Yeah Ron what are you on about?" Questioned Hermione. She looked actually puzzled at his puzzlement. Ron only burrowed his gaze into the two of them, and then his timetable, which was suffering even more nutritional abuse.

"Two double lessons, Since when has there been two double lessons?" He examined the small font below the subject with even more great interest. "Care wth Hufflepuff's!" Cheered Ron above the low level of chatter in the hall. Standing up as he did so

Eyes looked at him from around the hall quizzically. He muttered a quick, 'Sorry...' before sitting down awkwardly with still a lot of the gazed on him.

"Thank Merlin!" Vocalised Hermione. "I couldn't stand another moment with Draco blabbering on abo-." She stopped as a sharp jab to her side drew her attention.

"Well, well, well. My pet mudblood has guts. Disobeying you maste-." Malfoy's twatty tones lingering in the now silent air as he was interrupted.

"MR MALFOY DETENTION!" McGonnagal had just strode into the hall as he had spoken...

"For the next month! Over all Hogsmeade trips!" She called out shrilly as he bitched.

"My father will hear about this!" He spun and would've walked quickly away if it wasn't for Harry.

"Your _father _can't do shite in these walls Malfoy!" Called out Harry after his retreating form.

"Last time he got into something like this, I had to kill a Basalisk. Because your death eater of a father tried to resurrect Voldemort!" The hall had long since gone silent, and neither McGonnagal or any other teacher could find words to interrupt or describe what was going on. They clutched at air that they couldn't breathe. Malfoy went a deep red, like personified anger - he whipped out his wand.

"Scared now Potter!" Malfoy teased as he saw Harry tilt his form slightly. But what Malfoy had seen was Harry angling his wrist so his wand ever so slightly slipped down into his hand. (without Draco realising.)

"Last time you said something like that was at the duelling club, which was two years ago. You know what else happened two years ago? Your _father _planted a memory of Voldemort into the hands of an eleven year old girl. And he nearly succeeded in killing all the muggleborns in the school." Draco was playing right into Harry's waiting hands. Gasps and signs of realisation littered the hall. Particularly in the older years.

"If you've got something to tell me, **Potter, **spill it!" He jabbed at Harry. Who didn't respond to his taunting.

"If this is going in the direction I think it's going, you're gunna end up crying and bitching like the last time we duelled- at Lockhart's duelling club, which just so happened to be-." Harry was interrupted by Ron.

"Two years ago!" Ron chanted across the hall so everyone could hear. Harry then asked Ron directly, "What also happened two years ago Ron?" Ron smirked devilishly for a moment. Before replying...

"Lucius Malfoy's approval rating at the ministry dropped to 0.21%! From 73!" Ron then openly laughed, who was quickly joined by most of the other tables. Harry even swore he saw a few of the Slytherin's smirk and chuckle.

"You gunna do anything Potter?" Jeered Malfoy. "Got any other lies to say?" His smirk was back and Harry had no idea why, Malfoy was essentially backed into a corner and taking blow after blow.

"Oh Malformed, I have plenty to say, I'm just not sure that words could _cut _it." A Sirius smirk flashed across his face and the stunned McGonnagal retreated a few paces at the sight. As he spoke the two final words, a silent 'Diffindo' sliced though the core of Malfoy's wand. Wood and bits flying across the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables. Malfoy then proceeded to splutter and cry at the sight of his wand splitting.

After another minute, where Harry had settled back down and was once again examining his scheduled McGonnagal found her voice.

"Detention Mr Potter." She stopped there when she was greeted by a smiling Harry.

"Fair enough Minnie's fair enough." McGonnagal then marched off down toward her classroom. Reflecting on how much like James and Sirius Harry was. At this point she wouldn't be surprised if he was their love child...

Harry then leaned over Ron's timetable as he sat down. "Bloody Hell, that was amazing - just pure brilliance.." Harry ignored him, but still smiled at him.

"Double Divination!" He cries out, laughing audibly at Ron. "Oh you poor thing!" He continued. Ron looked queasy at the sound of divination.

"Why'd you leave me in it Harry? Why'd you do it?" A pleading look filled Ron's eyes. His bottom lip false trembling.

"Because Harry has better ways of spending his time, then with that old, fake goat." Hermione replied shortly, looking snooty at the mere sound of Divination. She stopped her facade to eat the last of her toast, coating it with jam. Harry also looked down to his cereal he had brought with him; he missed certain muggle aspects of life...

His lapping up of his remaining breakfast was interrupted when the small army of owls fluttered into the rafters of the hall, circling the tables before dive bombing their owner/target. Harry peered up at the sound, out of habit. But quickly realised that no white dot would appear, as Hedwig hadn't been sent out by him, or anyone else for that matter. If he was receiving a letter: it would be from a dull school owl. Harry also noticed a package drop into Neville's waiting arms, it was in the larger side and Neville's poor arms buckled slightly underneath the items weight.

Harry's pondering led him across the hall, out into the lawns and toward the Herbology greenhouses. Where he was only snapped out by the loud, slow, methodical 'dongs' of the bell.

Harry wandered into the largely empty greenhouse, noticing a few stranded looking Hufflepuffs murmuring quietly in the corner. He though he recognised Hannah Abbot. He reckoned they were probably talking about Cedric Diggory, the 'perfect' boy in seventh year.

Quite quickly the greenhouse filled as more time went on. Finally Professor Sprout walked in, much to the excitement of the Hufflepuffs. She made no issue to start the lesson.

"Today, you will be working with these..." and with that Sprout pulled out, what looked like a vat of squirming worm-slugs.. each with a slightly varying amount of green ooze pouring out of the creatures pours. They were unveiled much to the disgust of many student but Harry noticed a small smile from Neville. 'He must've worked ahead in this...' Harry thought.

"Bubotubers. You will collect the pus for Madame Pomfrey up there-." She pauses to point generally in the direction of the hospital wing. "-In the hospital wing... Make sure to wear you gloves, this might cause irritations on the skin when undiluted, the pus that is."

Soon the entire group were nervously and tentatively squeezing the tubers to get the pus out of the slug things. Apart from Harry and Seamus' that was, who appeared to be squeezing them as hard as possible to get the pus to fly as far as possible into the wall of the Greenhouse.

"Mr Finnigan! Stop that right now! I will not have you acting irresponsibly in this class room, with such dangerous things in your grasp." Professor Sprout has caught him ejecting the pus against the now covered window.

"Professor, if that's the case, why is Seamus ever allowed near a cauldron with anything but water in it?" Harry queried, flashing a large grin at Seamus halfway through.

"I don't know Potter. I don't know."

Shortly, the bell echoed along the halls to initiate the next class. Which was Care of Magical Creatures.

**XxXxXxX**

The class then continued together toward Hagrid's but on the edge of the forest. Hagrid was upright outside his cabin door, a larger smile than usual on his face.

"Blas'-Ended Skrewts!" His bassy voice boomed out to small gathering of students.

"Particularly dangerous when fully grown, an' that's why we'll be dealin' wid babies today." He stopped and kicked a great crate by his pumpkin patch. It squealed loudly and one Lavender Brown screamed louder when she poked the lid of the crate off of the box. That was because she saw the full on hideousness of the Skrewts. Shell-less, blob-like, deformed slug-shrimp-lobsters. Large tails and sets of sharp fang-like knashers littered its body. Each was about 7-inches long, crashing into the rest of the hundred or so Skrewts in the box. Sharp clicks and strong stenches emanated from the box, poisoning the air close by to the crate.

"Though' we'd stay on 'em fer a lesson or two, 'n change to somin' a bit more interestin'. These migh' be a bit uncontrollable af'er a few weeks." The class seemed to brighten up a bit then, realising they didn't have much longer to go with the Skrewts and they hadn't even started..

"Yeh'll only be feedin' 'em today. I've never had 'em before, so yeh'll be tryin' a few diff'ren' things. We got sum cabbage, sum rooster, sum fish."

With Hagrids caring gaze, and helpful hints - only Dean got injured. Around ten minutes into the practical. A particularly nasty looking Skrewt exploded right over his arm. Burning him from finger-tips to elbow. Harry didn't have a chance to get burnt as Hagrid has sent him with Dean to the hospital wing.

Harry had stayed with Dean for a while before the bell rung again for break; Dean was quick to shoo Harry off so he could enjoy it with his friends, despite Harry's defiance.

The short break was spent with a brief spin in the library for a bit of revision on Ancient Runes. The new subject he had picked over Divination this year.

**XxXxXxX**

The bell than rung again at the end of Ancient Runes. Signifying the start of Lunch. Harry day was spent next to Dean as to make sure he was ok, eventually he peeled away to speak to Seamus about their expedition during Herbology. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Malfoy - disputing with Cedric; about something. Harry quickly whispered a 'wait a moment.' Before he sprung up and jogged over to Cedric. The argument grew to a row as Harry got nearer.

"Your father still working in that department, I thought he should've been fired years ago!" Harry recognised the signature, un-broken sound of Draco Malfoy's voice. Harry saw Cedric turn around and heard Malfoy utter the first word of his curse; when just as Harry had whipped out his wand to cast a shield, Kingsley Shacklebolt froze Malfoy on the spot.

"Uh, uh, uh. That's not nice..." Kingsley's silky smooth voice trickled sarcasm.

"And as for you Diggory, constant vigilance. If it wasn't for me, you might've been on your way to the hospital wing... If Potter missed his shot that is." Kingsley turned to him, smirked slightly and nodded his head once in his direction before walking off. Purple robes billowing behind him like a breeze filled curtain.

**XxXxXxX**

"Shacklebolt!"

"How cool is he!"

"He's really been there;"

"Done the stuff ya."

"Know! You feel it!"

The two twins had just arrived with Lee, sitting a table away from the small group of Hermione and Ron. Harry joined after a minute or two, sharing a few words with Cedric and a few other Raveclaws nearby before heading back toward the Gryffindor table.

Thursday couldn't come soon enough!!


End file.
